All The World's Evil: The Scapegoat
by Primordial Inscriptor Z-09
Summary: The Gamindutri as you know it is over, now a new age has dawned. A missing heart searches to be mended, and finds neither joy nor satisfaction in the end. The Journey, is never over. Warning: Physical Abuse! On Ice!
1. Unwashed Order

All The World's Evil: The Scapegoat

"Fruits, Vegetables, and some specially seasoned seaweed, get them all right here at Ocean's Edge!" A vendor called her wares, much like the countless other hawkers who had set up shop beside her. Some sold accessories, made from monster bones, others sold basic necessities like her to ensure a steady income, and more still sold themselves as mercenaries and odd job workers. This was how it was every day, from before the sun even began to peek over the horizon, and to after it had decided to lay to rest for the next 12 hours or so.

"What are we even doing here Histoire? Didn't we already go grocery shopping yesterday?" A young woman inquired, tilting her head to the side as she placed an incredibly slender finger to her delicate lips while looking up. This had the effect of pouring her waist-length mane of luxurious indigo hair to the side, allowing the setting sunlight to sparkle off its rays in an exquisite fashion, demonstrating the immense-quality of her hair. Her eyes gazed up towards the slightly clouded sky, as she attempted to figure out the reason her partner had dragged her into such a… pit hole. Her lovely, heart shaped face turned sour as she walked through the throng of people.

This was no problem, as the people mad way for the two in reverence, bowing ever so slightly as the pair passed before continuing on their routine. While one of them hadn't so much as paid a glance at them, the other made an effort to make glances and smiles, however meagre. Soon, they stopped.

The reason? It was simple really.

There was no more road to walk on.

The pair had walked through the market square form one side to the other, eventually reaching the geographical border of the place, which was marked by a sheer cliff face that stood proudly at 870 meters above the crashing waves below it. It was a drop that would prove fatal to anything less durable than a CPU and their counterparts.

"Why don't you look over there? I think there's something you should see" The woman name Histoire avoided the original question, and instead opted to point to a lone shop hawker that had set up shop just before the precarious cliff face. The woman 'pointed', but her arms as tiny as they were, had little visual significance, forcing her partner to slowly align herself with the arm to find just what the blond fairy was indicating. A fresh sea breeze blew past the two when the indigo-haired lady spotted the lone vendor and her wares, wiggling the blonde's hair while making the other one's seem to flow.

She gazed at the vendor, who seemed rather young to be even allowed outside without supervision, let alone working. Her features were obscures by the incredibly dirty and worn purple cloak she wore. It was patched up in many places with purple fabric of varying tones an unaligned stitching, indicating that they were done by hands that had never touched needle and thread before that period. Some were of better quality that the others, while most seemed to have been redone several times, indicating much maintenance of the article of clothing much more suited in an incinerator due to biohazard suspicions rather than on a person.

The cloak did not, however, cover her hands and feet. They were small and slender, bare and dirty, scarred and scabbed, compact and taught, thin and fragile. Her bare feet shifted from one limb to another upon the naturally sharp stones that made up the village, reddish-brown stains littered the area, indicating constant bleeding at one point. Her visible skin was as fair as the snow that covered Lowee all year long, but they were marred with scarred tissue on all sides, leaving little untouched.

The ragged cloak left the bottom of her face exposed, it showed an impossibly sharp chin, full lips, tender cheeks, and fair skin that showed no scarring or even dirt. There was not much else exposed under the protection of the concealing garb, unless you count the girls' sickeningly thin frame as one.

How did she know it was a girl?

It was simply, her voice.

"Fruits, Vegetables, and some specially seasoned seaweed, get them all right here at Ocean's Edge!"

Her diminutive voice and figure might have been drowned out if she had set up shop closer inland, but by locating into such an unwelcoming area with little competition, she stood out like a purple eye sore. Her voice was like a wind chime that had given way to rust, light, but with a clear indication of extensive use. No male, even a child would have a voice of such pitch.

The little girl saw them, and waved a diminutive hand at them to get their attention, not that they needed it. There was no one else off this sharp cliff edge selling their wares, and they wouldn't bother even if there were. There was no reason to wave them over, at least not one of them.

She'd come for her specifically after all.

"Hi Miss! I grow all types of fresh produce myself! If you want to order anything, I will pick them and return after an hour. It helps keep them fresh." Her smile was genuine, not just from potential profit, but simple human interaction. As proven when Histoire returned the beaming girl.

"Ah, there is no need to be so formal. Anyways, how much can we order at a single time?" Histoire asked as she floated over to the smiling little hawker, her fairy-likeness enchanting the child as she flew just out of arms reach.

"That would depend on whatever stock I have remaining for the month. You see, I plant normal vegetables and fruits, as well as Legumes, which you may know as beans and peanuts. I interchange them as they are sold, so my soil remains fertile all-year long. So, to answer your question, I have a minimum of 50 units of most local produce you could want." Her explanation was exceedingly complex for such a small child, and the fact that she (or so she claimed) could farm so much was simply extraordinary."

One of them decided to put that claim to the test.

"I see, then I'd like to order 50 units of **everything** you have" This time it was the tall woman who spoke, her slated eyes were closed and her luscious lips curved into a very strange smile.

While the girl smiled impossibly bright at the prospect of such a sale, Histoire seemed to pale to an unhealthy degree at her own perception of the situation.

"Alright Miss! That would amount to a total of 50 M Credits, where and when would you like to have it delivered?"

"Here's my address and my name, Just be sure to tell anyone who stops you my name." The tall woman handed the purple themed child a seemingly blank card, who looked it over with a confused expression on her lips "It will show itself when you pour salt water on it, and as a show of good faith, allow me to make a 30 M Credits deposit right now."

The tall woman tinkered with an unseen device, before a loud beep sound could be heard from the little girl. She took out her own unseen device and seemed to gasp is surprise at the number.

"Come Histoire, we're done here" Her cool speech was a great contrast to her original attitude, as if she had finally found something that she had coveted for a very long time. The way she dusted off some imaginary lint off her lustrous sailor uniform indicated a form of smugness that just couldn't come from regular mortal, "I really thought this trip was a waste, but to find such a 'gem' like that in this garbage dump… I have no regrets coming here"

"Um, it's not like I'm complaining or anything, but why are you so happy after such a large purchase? I though you liked to haggle down prices or even play 'that' card to get it" The fairy woman inquired, her nervousness had not completely disappeared from the earlier exchange, for reasons unclear even to her own half-formed suspicions.

"Oh, silly Histoire! Did you really think so low of me?" Her laugh made the common citizens around her smile with great happiness, but it made the Oracle shiver and fumble with her tiny dress. The smile she gave, the strange twinkle in her eyes, her posture… it all seemed so wrong. As they left the village's orders though, her entire being darkened considerably, her eyes narrowing dangerously towards the cowering Oracle, "Do not ever presume that I am the same as that woman. Am I understood, Oracle?"

Even if no one knew the context of the conversation, any one would run at the potency of the hatred that within those two words, sizzling away like acid.

Even if it had been countless millennia since the event that gave form to her grudge, she would never forget.

"Of course, please forgive me!"

"Do not fret, my Oracle. It was simply a slip of the tongue." Her mood then took an 1800 turn into an innocent smile, no one would ever doubt. "This CPU forgives you"

All The World's Evil: The Scapegoat

Her hands shook, dropping the card like it was a poison tailored specifically to her rather than a business card her client had given her. The platinum-leafed, high-end business card landed on the same table that the sample of her fresh wares laid on, face up so she could still see what was written on it. She wanted to back away from it, but there was little room to move unless she wanted to take a kilometre dive into the rocks below. Even that seemed quite appealing to the task she had been given.

"No! I have to do this… if not for myself, then for my _daughter_ "

With a wavering resolve and paling features, she closed shop hurriedly. Taking apart her stand into its base components and securing it into a trap door she'd dug for the next time she would set up shop, the purple cloaked girl walked home to set up the delivery to a seemingly eager client. In her left hand was a loosely held business card partially soaked in seawater.

As the setting sun made its way down to rest and various day hawkers changed with those who worked a night, a single ray fell upon a jewellers wares, where it reflected upon the loosely held business card, illuminating its contents for a moment. No one saw its contents, but it was just enough for someone to see if they did look. They would then see the following:

 **Nepgear, CPU of Planeptune**

 **Basilicom Floor: 100 Z-01**

 **First Trundle Street**

" **I'll be looking forward to our meeting…"**


	2. Dead Delivery

All The World's Evil: The Scapegoat

It was an odd sight to see, and odd things tended to attract much attention whether it be positive or negative. This was why people tended to go with the flow and attempted to be within current events, at least then the attention was sure to garner positive or at least passive opinion. But this normalcy was a luxury that only those who possessed great wealth, connections or social circles could afford, those who could not were isolated. These outcasts did things outside the norm, which was certainly considered odd.

A small child barely reaching three feet dragging a large wagon convoy by herself certainly counted as something odd. The convoy was comprised of a dozen wooden wagons, each with its own hefty load that filled its twelve by nine area to seven feet high. Fruits and vegetables of all kinds could be seen under the cloth and rope that held the fresh produce in place, even those that had yet to be in season were present, large, fresh-looking and fragrant to any passerby. Each wagon was connected together by iron binds to keep then in a single direction, and the power generated to pull such a herculean load?

A frail little girl that looked like she could barely held herself up as she tugged the convoy towards its destination.

"Maybe I underestimated this job a little too much…" She huffed at the constant exertion to pull her goods all the way from her village to a big metropolitan city like Planeptune, the capital. Everything was so advanced, from the streamlined, multi-functional devices than many people seemed to possess, to their aesthetically pleasing clothing, to the cleanliness of the streets. Above her were hover platforms that could easily have lightened her transport burden, but she was forced to use the abandoned streets below due to her lack of proper identification, a downside of being born in the country side.

That was outside, she wondered how it would look inside.

The Basilicom was at the center of the city several dozen kilometers in from the borders, although she had a clear path ahead of her with negligible traffic, it was still a long trek ahead for her. She took off the water bottle that hang on its strap on one of the wagon's arms and took a deep gulp before replacing it. The water was slightly refreshing to her parched throat, enough to keep her going the rest of the way, she had some distance left to cover. "Well, break times over, I better get moving before my goods spoil."

All The World's Evil: The Scapegoat

"Hey, Louise… don't you think we should-"

"Shut up, Mark! Do you want to 'disappear' like the last idiot who disobeyed her?"

"But Louise!"

"Don't you think I want to help either? I'm not heartless Louise, it's just the new MO from the CPU to all Planeptune employees. Ask the Captain if you don't believe me"

The two guards shut their mouths as the street convoy came near, well it was the only convoy that would ever come through these physical streets, ever. Not like the little girl struggling to keep the cart moving would ever know that anyway. They had been placed here to ensure that no one interfered with the delivery girl, neither help nor harm would be encountered on these abandoned streets. Above, the guards ensured that no one thought to look below by making a sudden and very early curfew to the citizens, courtesy of Planeptune's CPU.

Needless to say, no one dared to open their doors before the sun would rise the next day.

The streets that Louise and Mark were currently patrolling were empty and devoid of life. Every block was actually a support platform for the city above, and anyone fooling enough to make their home within the rare crevices would find the holes suddenly sealed the very next day, while still inside. Not even criminals and outcasts dared to approach the obvious death trap after several months. There was simply nowhere to hide in such a large, uniform area anyways. None but three currently walked these rugged streets.

"Huh, I wonder where everyone is…" Her question was obviously to herself due to its low intensity and negligible structure, unacceptable when interacting with anyone else. The two guards sighed in both exasperation and exhaustion, they would need to continue marching until they reached the Basilicom on foot, which could take a whole day at the –surprisingly fast, but still slow- rate the little shrimp was pulling the load. If they could, they would definitely do their best to aid the little girl in getting her package delivered.

"I feel like a total ass, Mark"

"You're telling me? I feel my faith in my CPU waning away at the sight…"

"Hey, weren't you the one that warned me to shut up, so I wouldn't 'disappear'? Listen to yourself!" With realization dawning upon him, Guard Mark clasped his armored hands over his running mouth, watching the streets for any sign of movement, watching for a watcher. Guard Louise eyed the area critically as well, looking at every shadow he suspected, even his own.

"You're right, I guess when James disappeared…"

"We all miss him, Mark… but we can't bring him or the others back, just got to do our jobs, keep our mouths shut and get paid enough to support out families"

"Yeah, you're right. Heh, never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"Asshole" A playful smile adorned the rugged man's lips.

"Got that right, and its getting bigger too." He glanced at the teetering girl struggling with her load as he said this, a mixture of mirth and sadness in his voice. They both knew what he meant.

"Hey, were almost there!"

"Yeah, at least it's almost over. Tomorrow night, once curfew's been lifted, we'll have some drinks, it's on me"

"Heh, you better get ready to drop your credits then Louise!"

As the two Guards discreetly planned to drown out the memory of the morally-bankrupt post they had been given for today, the majestic gates of the Basilicom loomed over head like an immense titan in the distance.

All The World's Evil: The Scapegoat

A knock resounded through the massive throne room of the Basilicom, its absolute magnificence suited only for a CPU to live in. Within in sat a single, enormous throne made purely from platinum and diamond, with satin drapes and silk cushions. In it sat the CPU of Planeptune in all her glory, a pleased expression adorning her immaculate features.

"Report."

"Yes, my Goddess. The delivery girl that you informed us is at the main gates of the Basilicom, and awaiting reception. The two guards that were posted there reported the deliverer's exhaustion and no interference." All of this was reported from the other side of the door, as none were allowed to see a being of her stature with their mundane eyes. It was a miracle that she had even graced such a meagre village with her presence in the first place!

"Oh? Then how is she doing right now?"

"My Goddess… are you sure she is the one? She barely seems old enough to go to school, let alone be worked to the bone as she is."

"I assume that she is tired then?"

"Yes, My Goddess. She is almost delirious"

"I see, now we can get to a rather personal choice, Captain Reenroll." Her expression turned dark, and her tone venomous. There was no one else here to see her expression bet her, but she could just imaging the confusion that marred the Captain's features at that very moment.

"My Goddess?"

"My Sharcite has indicated a very slight decline in shares, and I have found that it came from **your** unit… so, I have decided to offer you a chance to redeem yourself for making me repeat a question. Be grateful that you are not yet dead"

"…"

"Knowing your place is good. Now choose: either you poison the two guards that I am completely aware had slandered me, the same ones I posted to guard that little delivery girl, or you can offer your life as compensation. Either choice will resolve the other, I expect results by tomorrow midnight Captain." Her angelic voice had turned sultry, demonic. "If both parties are still alive… well, I'm sure I can find an entire unit easily replaceable enough"

"Yes, My Goddess" The voice was wavering and guilt ridden at the thinly veiled threat. This was why no one dared disobey this CPU.

"Good, dismissed"

All The World's Evil: The Scapegoat

"Those idiots!" Captain Reenroll whispered under his breath as he made his way down to collect the Mark and Louise, who were now marked, as well as the unfortunate delivery girl that had caught the interest of Planeptune's CPU. He soon reached his destination via teleportation, opening the gates to personally greet the trio.

"Mark, Louise, report!" His appearance caused the two somewhat alert guards to go on full alert, walking rigidly to him to deliver a proper report. I would be sad to get rid of such fine soldiers.

"Sir! There has been no change, she is still partially delirious from the journey"

"I see, here take this, and bring the poor thing inside. You may have been ordered to prevent interference, but that was only until this point." With a shout, several large soldiers came to take care of the convoy and the little girl laying ragged on the ground. It took a dozen more to begin moving the cart inside, an eye-opening testament to the girl's hellish journey.

"This is freaking heavy! How did that little thing move this thing anyway?"

"Just shut up and keep shoving!" The Captain barked, he then turned back to the two soldiers, who had opened the note they had been given. They were both holding back tears. He gave them a final reassuring hug, holding back his own tears, "And to you two, I'm sorry"

Inside the note said two life ending sentences, their words crumpled under the frustrated grip of the soon to be late Guards Mark and Louise.

 **You have been Marked.**

 **Death by poisoning, before Midnight, after curfew.**

"I'm so sorry"

All The World's Evil: The Scapegoat

That night, Captain Reenroll did not waste a single cent in making sure that his whole unit had a hangover that would last to the next evening.

Mark and Louise were then found later that night dead after being killed by an Ancient dragon while still drunk.

The CPU of Planeptune was **pleased.**

"Two less unfaithful worms in my ranks to deal with…"


	3. A Mother's Love

All The World's Evil: The Scapegoat

"Captain! Our Goddess has ordered you to bring the delivery girl to her personal chambers"

"She isn't even conscious yet… not that she cares anyway" The Captain sighed, giving the poor girl on the bed a sympathetic glance, she was still out cold and breathing rather ragged even after a day. He cringed at the reports his men submitted on the high inertia of the convoy they had to bring in that day. How did she even find strength to move the damn thing anyway? "Alright, take her away, wouldn't want to keep our Goddess waiting would we?"

After taking her into the medical ward for immediate hydration, the Captain had sent his men off to get drunk off their asses. He stayed to look over her for that night, unable to look at the two good soldiers that had to die for no other reason than to please their CPU. The guilt would eventually drown him, he knew this, but he'd never be able to live with himself if he at least did not do his duty, no matter how twisted it had become.

"Yes, Captain!" The messenger took command of two nearby soldiers and a stretcher, leading them and the unconscious girl to the Tyrant CPU's quarters.

"She's not even as old as my own baby girl…"

All The World's Evil: The Scapegoat

"My Goddess, I have the delivery girl with me, she is not awake yet however." The messenger wrapped his hands around his arms to keep from fidgeting, he could no show weakness, even though the visual barrier that was the door.

"I see, leave the girl outside. You are dismissed."

She looked around her room, ensuring that every luxury that deserved to be in her presence was placed properly. The corners were lined with platinum, the walls fragrant oak boards that made up her room's walls were reinforced with a specially treated metal that kept the air cool and fresh, but there were no windows that could allow a wandering eye to peek inside this haven. The furniture was something much more advanced than those of the citizens of Planeptune, nothing less for their goddess would do: Holographic tables, collapsible massage chairs, a bed that matched the consistency of the clouds, and voice operated rooms that hid themselves when not in use. Everything was extravagant, and would most likely make the common citizen vomit blood at such needless splurging on sight. But she was not a common citizen.

She was the CPU of Planeptune, their Goddess.

With a single command, the door to her personal chambers opened, the carpet below dragging the unconscious form of the girl on it. The seemingly simple carpet then stopped at the CPU's bare feet hanging off her bed. She smiled as the girl seemed to groan into alertness.

"W-where am I?" Her dirtied, hooded form seemed to nervously peek out, but retracted just as quickly upon feeling the carpet. She brushed her hands over it like it was a pet "So, soft…"

"It is isn't it?" She let an amused smile form on her lips as the girl seemed to freeze at her voice, slowly looking up, but still unable to see through the shadow that covered her features. She stumbled, backing away at their proximity, or rather her feet. Still it was amusing enough to let her continue, "Welcome to my personal quarters… my new toy"

"T-toy?" The girl couldn't think much, as all her thoughts were focused on escape. She could not stay here, she had to get out from this gilded cage and back to her farm. Even if there was a ratty farm waiting for her outside and half a continent to cross, her _daughter_ was waiting for her. She could not stay here, no matter how much she wanted "M-my Goddess! P-please reconsider this, I'm sure you would not be interested in such an immature body like mine"

"Your eyes"

"M-my Goddess?"

"I can see a passion burning in them, a love for something. Although I may not be able to see your eyes, I can feel it. I do not care for your body" She slid off the bed, her silk night-dress leaving little to the imagination in way of form and transparency. Suddenly the girl felt intense pain from her head, and realized she was being stepped on. Desperately, she tried to pry off the foot, unaware that such an effort was not even noticeable to the Goddess. "I enjoy finding strong wills… and breaking them!"

"P-please, My G-goddess! I-I cannot simply leave my business! My daughter is-! Realizing the slip of her tongue, she clamped down hard enough on it to draw blood. The pressure on her head abated, but the cold pit in her stomach simply made her prefer the pain instead.

"You have a daughter? At this age? Interesting…" The curiosity and maliciousness of the woman's voice sent an involuntary shiver down the girl's spine, but this one was not for her.

"M-my apologies for my earlier r-rudeness My Goddess! I will gladly be your toy, please, just-ack!"

Her request was cut off by a vicious kick to her ribs, causing her to curl up in a fetal position and endure the agony. She hacked and cough, several droplets of blood spraying from what amounted to a nudge to the Goddess. The girl raised her hooded head to see the said goddess with a snarl marring her beautiful features. "You dare make demands of me?"

A flip from her leg, but it felt like tossed around by a rampaging Phoenix.

"You do NOT make demands from your Goddess!"

A heel pressed into her shoulder, and she felt it dislocate painfully.

"I've been forgiving since you were new… but it seems you like to take advantage of that isn't that right?"

The next shoulder blade dislocated slowly, but her scream was cut off when her open mouth found the same foot that did caused it, inside. All she could do was try to grab the tyrant's silk-padded foot before it dislocated her jaw as well. The fact that both her arms were dislocated hindered more than helped the fact.

"Just for this, I am going to find your little daughter and make her my toy as well!"

"No!" Finally finding the strength to fight back upon hearing the danger her _daughters_ were in, she bit down on the foot, hard. Even that resistance crumbled when the annoyed Goddess pushed her foot down, dislocating the smaller girl's jaw painfully. She then went limp, having fallen unconscious from the shock of three dislocations in a row.

"Disgusting" As she removed her saliva-soaked foot from the girl's mouth, she spotted a strand of deep violet hair poking out from under the hood. She paid it no heed however, before calling her personal guards to carry the ragdoll-ed girl away to the infirmary. The guard looked understandably nervous as he was called into the room to pick the body up. He kept himself low and scarce as he did so. She would let him live for understanding his place beneath her. "Take her to the infirmary, and tell the Captain to assemble his unit, he is to head to Ocean's edge and find that girl's 'daughter', am I understood?"

"Yes, My Goddess"

All The World's Evil: The Scapegoat

"Kei~ Are we there yet! My foot is really sore!"

"Uni, please be patient, we are only here to set up an agreement with one of the town's most reputable fresh produce merchant. She is a good person, I'm sure you'll like her" A woman with neck-length silver hair and a casual butler uniform replied. Her pants and hair were short and tomboyish, were it not for her delicate features, she might have been mistaken for a pretty boy. It was quite a common mistake for the citizens of Lastation to make even after countless millennia as an Oracle. "She has a shop at the very edge of Ocean's Edge, where do you think I always disappear to on the weekends?"

Tilting her head to the side, the raven, waist-length, pigtailed haired beauty with crimson eyes, fair skin and a black dress with white circular decorations paused to think. This gave the Oracle some breathing room, well at least until they reached Ocean's edge.

"Eh, why are there Planeptune Knights here? Isn't this neutral territory, I mean this place doesn't even sell any Pudding! Why would Neptune even _try_ to do this?" Uni ran ahead of her Oracle upon seeing the men in Planeptune's colors and advanced technology she didn't even pretend to understand. Two stood by the gate, while countless others were seemingly interrogating the merchants. Both parties seemed rather agitated and reluctant, even the guards seemed to brighten up at her approach rather than look wary. Something wasn't right.

"L-lady Uni!" The two guards stood up straight and made a crisp salute as they exclaimed her name for everyone to hear. Uni felt her ego getting stroked, she never got such treatment back in Lastation that was for sure! Maybe she could convince her sister to stay over for a while…

"What in Gamindustri is going on here?" Her Oracle approached the two guards, and they immediately began spilling. Not something regular guard would do. Either they were undisciplined, or ordered to, so what was going on? When she tried to go in, the two blocked her path, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Oracle, but this town is in lockdown. We cannot allow anyone to leave or enter, tough you will be allowed free passage once we are finished" His tone was professional, but there was a clear sign of reluctance. Their slackened grip on their weapons indicated such, as well as their eyes. Kei say something.

They were _pleading_.

"Look, just need to go in, meet with someone, and then leave. This is Neutral territory as well, on whose power are you even here anyway?"

The guard seemed to sneer as he responded, it dripped with sarcasm, "Planeptune's CPU of course, who else?"

"Neptune? Why would she go through this much trouble to secure the village? This place has never even heard of Pudding!" Uni stepped up, but her determined expression immediately turned into confusion, mirroring the soldier's own.

"Y-you don't know?" He seemed about to break down, his face a mixture of emotions flashing too quickly to set identify. "H-how? It's been several eons since-"

"Come on, keep still you brat!"

"Wah! Mama, help me!"

The cry of an infant distracted the guard from his speech, but Kei filed it away for future references. She looked past the Guards to see a highly decorative Knight- probably the Captain- struggling to keep two small bundles from escaping his arms, one was draped in bright yellow wraps, while the other was a lighter shade of purple. It was very clear who they were, even as infants.

Plutia and Peashy.

How they were even infants when their bodies were already in their teens by now was a mystery, but that was for another time. Right now, another matter was at hand.

"Hey, just what are you guys doing? Let them go, don't you recognize them!" Uni was now angry at the way the two infants were crying, she needed to free them. Neptune may not like her for this, but the air head she knew would never do this! "Let me through!"

"I'm sorry lady Uni, but we are almost done. Once we have left he town, we can let you in" His fist was clenched as he said this, and looking past him, many of the soldiers seemed reluctant to view their struggling captain. They knew it was wrong, good. "Our CPU, Nep-"

"Uni, change of plans. Transform and take the girls form the captain. After I will hold them off, while we retreat to Lastation to Inform Black Heart of this matter." In a sudden flash of light, Uni had changed into her Goddess form, swooping down and taking the two infants from the Captain. They immediately settled down. "I've got them!"

"After them!" At the Captain's order, there was a stampede of soldiers as they rushed to the fleeing pair, the Oracle had decided to wisely escape as well.

"I thought you were going to hold them off?"

"There's too many, I can't hold them all off without killing some!"

"Then keep running!"

The Planeptune Knights Charged relentlessly, not even pausing for a break in their mad sprint. Not one lagged behind despite their mortal bodies keeping pace with two immortals. They knew that they would die should they return empty handed, Lastaion was a preferable alternative.

"Kei, they are catching up! Grasp on to me!"

"Uni, I can't, it will slow you down!"

"I can see Lastation's borders just up ahead, we'll be safe as soon as our own Knights see us!" With that, Uni lifted the tomboyish Oracle just enough that they reached the border. Lastation Knight did see them, and their pursuers, reinforcement were called, and the outnumbered Planeptune Knight surrendered without a fight.

Now a large group approached Lastation, the Captain walking between Uni and Kei, unarmed. His posture seemed relieved for some reason.

"Now, I was told that we missed something for eons from one of your men" Kei suddenly asked, her eyes boring into the Captain's own, "One of your men was about to spill something crucial, when I asked about your CPU, Neptune"

He stiffened up, but did not let that affect his gait, "Ah, so it is true"

"What is?" Kei was beginning to feel alarmed, what was going on? Even though she had been out to of contact with Planeptune's Oracle for a week or so did not mean-

"It's been seven eons since Neptune last ruled Planeptune as our Goddess" His gaze was sad, and longing, Kei could feel her breath begin hitching at the implication. Similarly, Uni was covering her mouth in morbid shock, horror and confusion all at once. "It was our new CPU who ordered that lockdown"

"Our current Goddess has been the CPU of Planeptune for seven eons"

"Nepgear **murdered** Neptune and become our current CPU"


End file.
